This invention relates to electric storage batteries and more particularly to lightweight, easily handled intercell connectors therefor.
Commercial monoblock batteries (e.g. lead-acid SLI storage batteries) comprise a container divided into a plurality of compartments by partitions which separate the several compartments. Each compartment contains an electrochemically active cell element immersed in an electrolyte. Each cell element has a post for conducting electrical current to and from the cell element. The several cells are electrically joined together (i.e. parallel or series connected) via their respective posts by a plurality of conductive links known as intercell connectors. In many instances, the discrete intercell connectors used heretofore have required individual handling during assembly and have added unnecessary weight to the battery. This latter limitation is particularly true in the case of Pb-acid batteries where the intercell connectors, and associated components required to make them, comprise lead.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a galvanic battery having a plurality of small, lightweight, easily handled and assembled intercell connectors.
This and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the detailed description thereof which follows.